candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Coloring Candy
Coloring Candy is one of the special candies in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is formed by matching five candies of the same color in a row or column and one candy in the other column or row or at least six candies in a row. When formed, it gives the player 240 points. When it swaps with a regular candy, all the candies' color of the regular candy transform into that of the coloring candy. This is one of two new combinations that were added by King and is not available on Candy Crush Saga. Mixing with special candies *The Coloring candy is a new element in the soda world which is different from Candy Crush Saga. *If a coloring candy combines with a candy of the same color, it will change the color of the candies which were dominant on the board. Coloring Candy + Striped Candy The Coloring and Striped candies will fuse and then explode. The explosion will splash coloring bubbles on all of the regular and special candies, including bottles that are the same color as the striped and coloring candy. This will turn: *'Regular Candies' into a mixture of horizontal and vertical striped candies that will be activated right away. *The color of Striped, Wrapped, Fish, and Coloring Candies as well as Bottles 'that are the same color as the striped candy into the color of the coloring candy. *If the combined candies are of same color, another color dominating on the board will be affected. Coloring Candy + Wrapped Candy The Coloring and Wrapped candies will fuse and then explode. The explosion will splash coloring bubbles on all of the regular and special candies, including bottles that are the same color as the wrapped and coloring candy. This will turn: *'Regular Candies into wrapped candies that will be activated right away. *The color of Striped, Wrapped, Fish, and Coloring Candies as well as Bottles 'that are the same color as the wrapped candy into the color of the coloring candy. *If the combined candies are of same color, another color dominating on the board will be affected. Coloring Candy + Color Bomb Rainbow Kimmy appears and: *Clears '''every candy '''on the board; *Gets all '''fish candies '''activated; *Clears '''every block '''on the board (except multilayered Honey Blocks or multilayered Bubble Gums). **'Bubble Gums: clears one layer. **'Honey Blocks:' ***Clears single- and double-layered honey blocks from the board; ***Reduces triple-layered honey blocks to single-layered honey block; ***Reduces 4-6 layered honey blocks to double-layered honey block. Coloring Candy + Coloring Candy Rainbow Kimmy appears. All regular and special (striped, wrapped, fish and bottle) candies on the board will change their color to match the color of the selected coloring candy. All special candies will be activated in a massive cascade. Coloring Candy + Fish The fusion will affect each regular and fish candy on the board which matches the color of the either combined candy: *will change into fish candies of the coloring candy’s color and then be activated, starting from top to bottom; *will be also activated (the fish of fused fish candy’s color will first change their color to match the color of the coloring candy); *If the combined candies are of the same color, the regular and fish candies of dominant color on the board will be affected. Achievements Rainbow Kimmy : Mix it up-love all! Combine a color bomb with a coloring candy (1 time) Trivia *The coloring candy cannot combine with special candies in the unofficial version of Candy Crush Soda Saga. *They are shaped like a circle and coloring candies can be combined with any special candy just like color bombs. *Although combining them with a special candy is very powerful this is risky because the coloring candy also counts as a color and can be matched then accidentally detonated. Gallery Redcoloring.png|Red coloring candy Yellowcoloring.png|Yellow coloring candy Orangecoloring.png|Orange coloring candy Coloringcandy.PNG|Green coloring candy Lightcoloring.png|Cyan coloring candy Darkcoloring.png|Blue coloring candy Purplecoloring.png|Purple coloring candy How to create a coloring candy Background.png|How to create a coloring candy Coloring Candy - Creating icon.png|Icon of Coloring Candy when loading. Category:Elements Category:Special Candies